


You Can Never Be Perfect, But You Can Always Be There

by toodles_me_doodles



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Modern Family (TV), Modern AU, Mutants, X-men - Freeform, dadneto, features an oc but not the main focus, they're still mutants, this is what happens when you binge xmen and modern family at the same time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toodles_me_doodles/pseuds/toodles_me_doodles
Summary: Sometimes, life is perfect. Other times, not so much. But when you've got family beside you along the way, it doesn't really matter, does it?A collection of one-shots for a modern AU where some of our favorite mutant couples navigate raising children, who also just so happen to be mutants, as one big happy family.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique
Kudos: 11





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is going to have multiple chapters, but for now here's an introduction to the AU itself!

Charles looked out into the yard from his spot on the porch, feeling quite ecstatic about moving into their new home. It was in a very mutant friendly neighborhood, too. There was much more space for the kids, which was going to be nice seeing how their powers seem to be growing steadily.

He and Erik had been married for almost 12 years, and their twin children, Wanda and Peter, were now 10 years old. A few years ago, they had also adopted a baby girl named Lorna, who is now 2 years old. They both agreed that it was time for somewhere bigger.

Plus, their new home was now much closer to the rest of their family than before. Hank and Raven live a few miles away, while Logan only lives a few blocks down from them. This will be good, he thought to himself. They’ll all be able to get together more often.

Hank and Raven have been dating for 5 years now, but it seems like much longer to everyone else. They were always together, so everyone assumed the two were dating long before they actually were. Raven is Charles’s sister, and they’ve both known Hank for years, so it wasn’t exactly a surprise when they got together, either, and they seemed quite happy.

6 years ago, Hank had adopted a 2 year old mutant girl that had been abandoned. He found her in a box on the side of the road and eventually became attached. Her name is Amy, and she’s possibly one of the sweetest kids you’ll ever meet. She has bright purple hair and eyes, so it’s no wonder her birth parents knew she was a mutant. She’s 8 now, and Hank loves her more than anything in the world.

Logan, on the other hand, doesn’t have any children of his own. He’s also not technically related to them through blood, but that makes him no less a part of the family. The children all call him ‘Uncle Logan’. He may seem tough but he’s a big softie when it comes to the kids, and although he never admits it, he loves being part of the family.

Living so close to them would be a lot easier for everyone, too. The kids can all go to school together, they can get together more often, celebrate birthdays and holidays, etc. They already did all of those things together, but now no one will have to drive very far.

Charles loved it. Everyone else did, too. Their not-so-little mutant family is going to be closer than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is short, it's just to start things off with some basic info. Also, if you would like to make any requests or if you have any questions, please put them down below! I would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are also appreciated. ;)


	2. Oh To Be An Uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and the kids have a little run in with some guys who are not so mutant friendly.

Logan was sitting at a table reading a newspaper outside of a restaurant he brought Peter, Wanda, and Amy to for pizza, when kids came running up to him, looking slightly panicked.  
Amy went to hide behind him slightly before pointing at the three men slowly walking closer to the table.

“Uncle Logan,” Amy spoke quietly, “those guys over there won't stop following us.”

“Yeah, Peter tried to tell them to stop but they didn’t listen!” Wanda said, just as quietly.

“What do we do!?” Peter whisper-yelled.

Logan slowly got up while the men stopped about 10 feet from the table.

He wasn’t so sure about these guys. They stood together, sharing looks of anger like they were some kind of tiny gang just waiting to start up some trouble. He assumed that they were following the kids because they had a thing against mutants, it was always a thing against mutants. There are always going to be people that hate mutants, he knew that, but to harass three young kids? Really? And yeah, it’s not like it’s exactly hard to tell that the kids are mutants, either. Amy had vibrant purple hair and eyes and Peter had striking silver hair. Pretty noticeable. But they were also great kids that would never want to hurt anyone (except maybe Peter sometimes, but he’s still a good kid). Not only that, but they were his family, and no one was going to mess with his family. Not on his watch.

“Stay here, okay? I’ll handle this.” He said in a soft voice, facing the kids and giving them a light smile before turning and walking up to the men.

“Can I help you with something?” He spoke gruffly as he stopped a few feet away from the assailants, like a wall between them and the kids. “You should go, there’s nothing for you here.”

“You with em’? The brats over there?” The man in the middle of their little group started, his voice laced with venom as he gestured slightly towards where the kids were. “You one of them too? A freak?” He said, spitting out the last word before continuing. “You seem to be mistaken, there’s definitely something we want here,” He spat, briefly glaring at the kids, “so why don’t you just give up the little abominations and we won’t have to stir up any more trouble than necessary.” He finished threateningly, staring at Logan like he was trying to melt him under his gaze.

Logan turned his head slightly to address the kids while keeping his eyes on the men in front of him. “Kids, call your parents-” He said, holding his cell phone out behind him to Peter, who hurriedly grabbed it and ran back to the table before starting to dial a number, “-this might get a little messy.”  
\-----  
“Logan, thank god!” Was the first thing he heard from Charles as he rolled through the doorway to the holding cell area of the police station, followed by Erik, Hank, and Raven. “I don’t know what the children would’ve done if it weren’t for you.”

“Speaking of,” Erik said to the officer heading to open Logan’s cell, “where are the children?”

“They’re back in the briefing room with Agent MacTaggert.” He replied as he undid the lock to the cell door and slid it open, stepping aside to let Logan out. “Don’t worry, they’re okay. She made them hot chocolate.”

The confirmation that they’re children were safe and alright put a small smile on everyone but Logan's face, who was still irritated with the situation. They followed the officer out of the room as he led the majority of the adults over to where the kids were before taking Charles and Logan over to the front desk to fill out some paperwork.

Logan watched as Erik, Hank and Raven arrived at the room with the kids and a small chorus of “Dad!” could be heard inside as the children ran up to hug their respective parents. He gave a small smile as he turned back toward the desk, just as a thin stack of papers was slid toward him.

“Thanks for bailing me out, Charles.” He said simply as he began filling out the papers.

“Of course. And Logan?” he heard Charles start next to him, “I really am incredibly grateful for what you did. You know that I never condone violence, but you may have saved the children's lives today.” Logan looked down to meet his eyes as Charles stared at him with a serious expression. “Thank you.” He finished, giving Logan a gentle smile before they each turned back to their own paperwork.

Logan thought for a moment before saying anything. “You know,” he began, still looking down at the papers, “I don’t think there’s anything I wouldn’t do for those kids. They’re my family, but-” he paused, looking up in thought, not entirely sure how to continue, “-they’re more than that. When those guys showed up, all I could think about was that I needed to protect the kids.” He finished as he looked down at Charles, who was smiling up at him.

“Those kids admire you, you know.”

“Yeah.” He thought, smiling slightly. “I think I do.”

They finished up their paperwork as the rest of the group came over. Logan nearly jumped in surprise when the kids ran up to hug him.

“Thank you Uncle Logan!” They said together, and Logan’s heart softened a little. They eventually let go and they all walked out to the parking lot together.

Amy took Hank and Raven’s hands while they walked, the two adults shared similar relieved looks as they looked down at their nervous daughter, who seemed pretty happy and relieved herself.

Peter swiftly took Erik’s hand while Wanda walked beside Charles in his wheelchair and held onto his elbow.

They were all safe, their not-so-little mutant family, happy together again.

“I must commend you, though, Logan.” Erik said as they walked. “You didn’t even use your claws on those men?” He asked. Logan shook his head.

“He probably didn’t have to.” Raven spoke up. “You saw them, they looked like they could barely throw a punch.” She said, earning some laughs.

“Wait, you saw them?” Wanda asked.

“Yes,” replied Charles, “while we were waiting for your Uncle Logan.” He said. “We thought we might give them some dirty looks, and goodness can your Auntie Raven throw some nasty ones.”

They laughed again and Raven smiled down at Amy, who giggled in return.

“Hey,” Peter piped up, “one of the guys’s heads kinda looked like a butt.”

They laughed again as Logan thought for a moment about how lucky he was to be part of this family. “You know kid, I think you might be right.” He chuckled as he ruffled Peter’s hair, making him giggle.

They reached the cars and were finally able to head home, three exhausted kids and five incredibly relieved and equally exhausted adults. Logan may not be related to them by blood, but this was his family, and there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one's not super long, but I hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> If you have any requests or questions please leave them down below!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. ;)


	3. Just Checking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles makes a phone call.

Charles was sitting at home, reading a book. It was a lovely afternoon, and Logan had offered to take the children fishing, along with Hank and Raven. Erik was at work, Lorna was too young to go with them, and Charles thought it would be best for him to stay home as well, seeing as they would be going in canoes, which aren’t the most wheelchair friendly.

The lake was about an hour away, and they’d left close to an hour and a half ago. He assumed they were probably on the lake by now, he should call and check in.

He dialed Raven’s number and waited, listening to the phone ring as he waited for her to pick up.

“Hey Charles.” He heard her answer on the other end. “What’s up?”

“Just checking in,” he replied, “how’s the lake?”

“So far, so good. I’m in a canoe with Wanda and Amy, Hank’s in the other with Logan and Peter.”

“Sounds delightful, any luck with the fish yet?”

“Not yet, we-” She was interrupted by Logan, who was yelling in the background.

“No, wait Peter, you can’t stand up in a canoe!-” He heard him quickly yell, just before being cut off by what was definitely a large splash, along with surprised yelps from all three boys. Charles would’ve been slightly worried if it weren't immediately followed by the unmistakable sound of Raven and the girls laughing.

He heard Raven trying to talk to him again, having trouble getting the words out in her laughing fit. She cleared her throat and began again. “Ah, sorry Charles,” she was still chuckling a bit, “Peter tipped the boys canoe. I’m gonna have to call you back, but we might be back a bit sooner than we thought.” She let out another hoarse laugh, and he couldn’t help but chuckle a bit himself.

“Alright, I’ll see you then. Goodbye, Raven, stay safe.” He hung up the phone and couldn’t seem to rid himself of the large smile that had grown on his face as he went back to reading his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet. :)
> 
> I hope you like it so far!
> 
> If you have any questions, requests, prompts, ideas, etc., let me know down below!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated! ;)


	4. A Mess Worth Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik tries to make a cake- it doesn't turn out well.

To put it lightly, this was a disaster.

Today was Charles’ birthday, but the man in question was stuck at work all day, so Erik wanted to surprise him when he got back. He wanted to make him a cake, and the instructions seemed simple enough, so he assumed that it would be easy.

He assumed wrong.

And now there was cake batter covering every surface in the kitchen. He and the twins, who were eager to help out, didn’t escape the mess either, and like the kitchen, looked like a tornado of sugar, flour, and eggs had swept them up. Even Lorna, who was sitting in a high chair on the other side of the room hadn’t managed to escape the carnage. It looked like a complete and utter disaster.

And now Charles was going to be home any minute.

He couldn’t let him see this. Erik turned to the twins, who were laughing and throwing chunks of cake batter at each other, and addressed them. “Peter, quickly, go get a mop from the closet. Wanda, take a rag and start wiping the batter off of the walls, your father will be home anytime now and we need to get this cleaned up.”

They quickly ran off to do what they were told, Peter using his powers to speedily run down the hallway and Wanda using hers to pull multiple rags from a drawer and start wiping the walls down. Just as Peter returned and started to clean the floor, Erik heard the telltale sound of Charles’ keys unlocking the front door. He hastily tried to wipe the batter off of his clothing to no avail, and went to greet Charles before he could make it too far inside.

He met him just as Charles was rolling through the front doorway, and gave him a carefully constructed smile. “Happy birthday, love.” Erik said, giving him a small kiss.

“Thank you, dear.” Charles cheerily replied before skeptically looking at Erik’s messy and disheveled appearance. “...Anything going on?” He asked after a beat.

“No, no, nothing, just a little birthday preparation is all.” He replied, wiping off some of the cake batter in an attempt to look busy. Charles went to move further into the house, but only made it a few more feet before Erik stopped him. “Ah- how was work? Good? Everything going… well?” He asked him, trying and failing to redirect things.

“Erik.” Charles began with a quizzical expression. “What’s going on. I’m a psychic, you can’t hide things from me.” He finished with a deadpan stare.

“Yes, yes, I learned that during the first year of our marriage.” He replied with a nervous chuckle. Charles gave him one last stare before he finally conceded. “Alright, alright, look,” he started, leading Charles in the direction of the kitchen. “I wanted to surprise you and it got a little-” He paused as they reached their destination and looked around at the disaster of the kitchen. “-out of hand.”

He had to take in the scene for a moment. Peter was super-speeding a mop around the kitchen while Wanda was frantically floating rags around the room and wiping things down. Despite the fact that they were clearly working hard, there still seemed to be cake batter coating every surface in the room. It was awful, and it was all his fault. He may be a decent cook but he’s a lousy baker, he should’ve known it wouldn't have worked out, even with the twin’s help. On the brighter side, Lorna seemed to be enjoying herself, as she licked the batter off of her hands.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Charles burst out laughing, making the children stop in their tracks and stare. Erik couldn’t help but smile a little at the sight. Though he was still agitated with the situation, he was slightly relieved to see that Charles wasn’t mad about the mess.

He sighed and turned to Charles. “I’m sorry, love. I tried to make a cake for your birthday, and it didn't really go as I had hoped. But not to worry, I’ll go and buy one once we’ve got this mess cleaned up.”

Charles pulled him down for a quick kiss before smiling up at him. “I appreciate the effort, darling, and I love that you tried, even if you are a lousy baker.” They both chuckled at that before heading to help the twins with the cleanup.

They may not have a homemade cake, Erik thought, but it didn’t matter. As long as the love of his life was happy, he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I know that I'm not a fantastic writer, but I'm having a lot of fun with this series!
> 
> If you have any questions, prompts, requests, etc., please leave them down below!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! ;)


End file.
